Ordinary Day
by corefourlove
Summary: Steve gets kidnapped...on his wedding day. Of course. Kono/Steve.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you recognize._

_A/N: My usual thanks goes to Tiana-P, who has been the best support system!_

* * *

_Mākaha Valley_

"Of course we get kidnapped!" Danny chuckled with hand gestures to match as he paced back and forth, looking around for an escape route. "Why are you such a magnet for trouble? Today is supposed to be a _normal_ day! I don't know how I could've forgotten that _nothing_ is normal with you!"

Steve was sitting on the cold concrete floor with his knees bent and his wrists resting on his knees, his head leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He had taken off his black tuxedo jacket and unbuttoned the cuffs to his mostly buttoned, untucked, white dress shirt; his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. The two of them had been locked up in an empty, lightless room of an escapeless building for no more than an hour. The fact that Steve was carjacked then kidnapped on his very own wedding day was bad enough (he was weaponless to stop them); it didn't help that Danny was kidnapped along with him.

"It's _your_ fault that we got in such a mess," Steve muttered with his eyes still shut.

"_My_ fault?" Danny growled as he stopped in his tracks, his voice growing frustrated. "How is it my fault?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just let me drive."

"Don't pull your ninja shit on me! You couldn't have prevented this anymore than I could have!"

Steve, whose eyes were now open, leaned his head back onto the wall as his face changed expression. Danny squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Alright, just say it," he challenged.

"What?"

"I know that look. Say whatever it was you were going to say."

"I was going to say that I regret choosing you as my best man," he retorted flatly, his lips now curving into a cruel smile. "I bet you wish you didn't ask."

"You're _hilarious,_ Steven," Danny said sourly, his eyes squinting at him with a stern expression. "Would you focus, _please?_ We need to figure out how to get out of here! I'm sure your fiancée is furious by now."

…

_Pounders Beach_  
_Laie_

"I am _so_ furious right now!" Kono grumbled as she paced in her fitted, strapless wedding dress. "Where the hell are they? They're over an hour late! Steve is _never_ late—he's a fucking SEAL for God's sake! They should have driven separately."

Lani, her younger sister by two years, was sitting sideways on a chair in her burnt orange bridesmaid dress with her legs crossed, her bored eyes following her older sister around the cabana as her elbow was propped on the back of her chair, her hand resting on her cheek. "Would you calm down, Kono? I'm sure he has a good explanation."

"He can try to talk his way out of this all he wants! It's our fucking _wedding,_ Lani! Of _all_ days, he chooses to be late _today!_"

Lani rolled her eyes as she turned away, desperately trying not to lose her head. "Oh, my God. Kill me," she muttered under her breath.

Kono continued to complain and pace with an exasperated expression on her face as Mary spread the cabana open. "Oh, thank you, sweet Jesus!" exclaimed Lani as she got up out of her chair and scurried over to Mary, hugging her sincerely. "She has been driving me insane!"

Mary chuckled as she pulled away from Lani's hug. "She's still flipping out, huh?" she questioned.

Before Lani could respond, they heard Kono grumble to herself as she hung up her phone after reaching Steve's voicemail for what probably was the millionth time. Lani then turned back around to face Mary. "I take that as a 'yes'," Mary said with a smile. "Mmm," Lani smiled back mockingly and tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong, sis-in-law to be?" Mary called out to Kono.

"His phone is off," Kono complained.

"Maybe he ran out of battery," Mary answered but failed to sound convincing.

Kono rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Nice try, Mare."

Mary then walked toward Kono, looking her in the eyes and resting her hands on her shoulders. "_Breathe,_ Kono. You're forgetting to breathe. My brother will be here, don't worry. I'm sure Danny just saw a cute wahine in a car next to them and took a quick detour."

Kono was now glaring at her heatedly. "Against Steve's will, of course," Mary murmured with a terrified voice.

Kono continued to glare at Mary as Chin stepped foot inside the cabana. His eyes read panic but he remained collected and cool. "Hey," he said calmly. Kono shifted her glare toward her cousin, pointing a finger to him. "Chin, if I hear 'It's going to be okay' one more fucking time, I _swear_ I'm going to shoot someone in the face!" she snarled.

"What? No, I'm not here to say that." He paused and sighed before continuing. "Danny and Steve have been kidnapped."

"_What?_" Lani and Mary panicked simultaneously.

"Oh, my God," Kono deadpanned, rolling her eyes and tilting her head back.

Chin, Lani and Mary opened their mouths in shock and scrunched their faces up in disgust. "Kono!" Lani said in disbelief.

"_What?_" Kono snapped at Lani.

Lani laughed and scoffed. "Your fiancé is _missing_ and you're not even in the least bit concerned?"

"Whatever shit he's in, I'm pretty sure it's _his_ fault," Kono said as she angrily grabbed her car keys and flip-flops and yanked Chin along with her out of the cabana, Lani and Mary following suit with still shocked expressions. She quickly turned around to face the two women. "Whatever you do,_stall,_" she ordered before grabbing a hold of Chin's arm again and leading him to their cars.

…

"Kidnapping Danny and me was a smart move," Steve said as he stepped on the gas pedal to accelerate the Cruze.

"Out of all days, you chose to ruin today," Kono began to mumble in the passenger's seat.

Ignoring her rant, he continued as he looked out at the road ahead. "They wanted you and Chin and HPD to concentrate on finding us so that they can perform the heist without perturbation."

She, too, ignored his words. "It's our fucking wedding day," she muffled against her fist as she looked out the car window, propping her elbow against the door. "I could've been married by now."

"They even took us all the way to Mākaha Valley to buy them time. They're geniuses."

"If you had just driven instead, none of this would've happened."

"You don't think I know that?" he snapped, turning his head to glare at her. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Were you even listening to what _I_ was saying?" she snapped back, her eyes now focused on him. "We're supposed to be getting married!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Her expression returned to its animosity as she propped her elbow back on the rim of the window, resting her head on her hand.

An awkward silence filled the car. He looked at her hesitantly before speaking up again. "Isn't it bad luck for me to see you in that?" he questioned daringly, a smirk playing on his lips as he wagged his finger at her wedding dress.

She turned her head back to him slowly, anger never having left her eyes. "Just shut up and drive," she demanded. "I want to catch those punks and lock their asses up before the evening is over. I still want to get married tonight."

…

_Waikīkī_

As they got out of their cars, they began to run toward the First Hawaiian Bank building where the heist was presumably taking place. As Steve averted his eyes toward a low-rise building adjacent from the First Hawaiian Bank, he began to acquire Kono's attention, pointing up to the roof of the building. "Kono, I need you–"

"To be your eyes," she finished his sentence flatly. "I know. We've done this before." She rolled her eyes as she held her dress up and ran into the building. He sighed as he waited for Kono to get into position, Chin and Danny right behind him with guns in hand.

As Kono climbed up the stairs to the roof, she cursed under her breath. "This is fucking stupid. I can't believe that I'm working during my wedding." She paused before laughing lightly, almost reaching the top of the staircase. "What the hell did I get myself to? I could have married a _normal_person, someone who wouldn't miss his own wedding."

Steve, who was still on ground level and was stationary, opened his mouth is disbelief as he couldn't believe what he had just heard over his earpiece. Chin and Danny were listening with amusement as they stifled laughter. "You're in some deep shit, brah," Chin grinned. "You better buy her a box of coco puffs before heading back to the ceremony."

"Hey," Steve began to speak in a blasé tone to Kono through the earpiece. "If you still want to have a wedding later, I suggest that you stop cursing at me."

"Oh, shut up," she grunted as she kicked the door of the roof open. "You're marrying me whether you like it or not."

Steve just smiled.

Kono ran to the edge of the roof to peer down into the street. "Okay, I'm in position."

"Kono, talk to me," Steve requested. "What do you see?"

She watched as the suspects climb down their ropes and split up into different directions after hitting the ground. "Looks like there are four of them. Two of them are headed southwest down Kapahulu and the other two are headed up toward Side Street."

"Alright, Danny and I will head up. You and Chin head down."

"Already ahead of you," she breathed as she ran down the stairs.

As Chin and Kono ran down Kapahulu, the suspects noticed that they were being chased and suddenly split in two directions. As Chin chased his suspect into the Honolulu Zoo, her suspect continued to head down the street toward the beach. As her suspect set foot onto the sand, Kono began to growl to herself. "This is _not_ the time to get sand all over me!"

Her suspect continued running toward the Waikīkī Beach Marriott as Kono finally caught up to her and tackled her down onto the sand. As she handcuffed her, she noticed a group of bystanders pointing to her and whispering with each other, all with confused, shocked expressions on their faces. Kono rolled her eyes as she got up and yanked her suspect to her feet. "Yes, I'm getting married!" she yelled at them with anger. "You can stop staring now!" The bystanders huffed and widened their eyes in terror before breaking apart and walking away.

As she shoved her suspect to walk forward, she stopped in her tracks and turned around to Kono with raised eyebrows. "_What?_" she shouted in her face furiously as she shoved her again to keep walking. "_Walk!_ I'm on a time frame!"

…

"Finally!" Lani said as she clenched her teeth and grabbed a hold of Kono's arm, leading her to the cabana. "Mary Ann was running out of songs to sing. Who knew she could sing so well?" Lani then noticed dirt and sand all over Kono's dress, hair and skin. "What the hell _happened?_"

"Nothing," Kono muttered as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad that my dress is still intact." As she went into the cabana to clean up, Chin, Danny and Steve appeared with blank expressions on their faces and just as much dirt. Lani just rolled her eyes and scoffed as she followed her sister into the cabana.

Kono finished freshening up and looked into the floor mirror in front of her. "You look beautiful, Kono," Lani said as she stood behind her with a smile on her face. Kono turned around to smile back, looking her sister genuinely in the eyes as she grabbed a hold of her hands. "Thanks, sis."

Lani smiled once again as she let one hand go to tuck a strand of hair behind Kono's ear. "It's good to see you smiling again."

"Yeah, because I know my fiancé is actually present this time," Kono laughed, making Lani laugh along with her as she rocked their arms back and forth.

Chin then opened up the cabana, holding onto the flaps. "We're ready out there," he smiled.

As Lani turned back around to Kono, she smiled. "Let's go get you married, sis," she said as she pulled her out of the cabana, leading her onto the beach where the ceremony was taking place.

As Kono watched her sister walk down flower petal aisle runner in the sand, Chin looked at her without moving his body and noticed the flower in her hair. He nudged her with his elbow as he smiled to himself, causing her to turn to him with a confused look. "What is it, cuz?" she asked, her eyes beaming at him.

He turned his head back to her. "Your flower is on the wrong side."

Kono continued to look at him confusingly, causing him to chuckle and turn his body completely around. She lifted her eyes as she watched his hand move the flower in her hair from the right side to the left side. Kono smiled at his gesture. He didn't say it, but she knew that it was his way of telling her that he finally approved of her being with Steve.

"Mahalo, Chin," she said as she hugged him.

He then pulled away and smiled, bending his arm for her. "Come on, he's waiting."

She then looked at the handsome gentleman who was standing barefoot at the bamboo arch with his arms behind his back, smiling and waiting for his bride. She smiled back as she hooked her arm into her cousin's and walked with him down the aisle.

…

_McGarrett Home_

As Steve put the gear selector of the Cruze in park, Kono looked at him with playful eyes. "You know I'm still mad at you, right?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, you are, huh?" he asked playfully as he leaned into her space slightly. "You won't be once you're in bed with me."

"Uh-huh," she said as she looked him down and up, her smile growing wider. "Apologize first."

His smile was also growing. "I'm sorry, _wife,_" he whispered mockingly as he began placing kisses down her neck. She began to moan slightly, causing him to grin against the flesh of her neck. "That's it, keep apologizing," she breathed as his mouth continued to kiss her neck, open-mouthed and passionately.

"House," she whimpered, causing him to stop as his mouth was just about to reach the valley of her breasts. He smiled as he climbed out of the car and walked to the side of the car where his newly wedded wife was now standing and waiting for him with a seductive smile. He pushed her against the car as he nipped the tender flesh beneath her ear.

"Do you forgive me yet?" he asked as he pulled back to watch her face consumed in pure ecstasy.

"Not even close," she teased.

He grinned seductively as he carried her in his arms bridal style and hurriedly walked them into their house, causing her to giggle.

He continued to carry her up the staircase to their bedroom. As he opened their bedroom door, the aroma of hibiscus filled her nostrils. She looked around and noticed the room was strewn with flower petals and tea candles. A tray with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flûtes awaited them on the foot of their bed. Her mouth opened in shock.

"How about now?" he asked as he put her down gently.

"It's getting there," she said, impressed. She turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who would have thought you as a romantic, McGarrett?"

"Well," he began as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lacing his fingers together. "I knew you wanted an apology, so I asked Lani and Mary to leave the reception early and make our room look romantic."

She pursed her lips together and smiled smugly. "Nicely played, sailor," she purred.

"Yeah?" he asked as he kissed her with a grin.

"Yeah," she smiled as she kissed him back. "You're still not off the hook yet, though."

"Oh, I'm not?" he said sarcastically with a sly smile. He growled into her neck as he picked her up by her bottom, causing her to laugh and shriek. "We'll see about that."


End file.
